


[Spirk] 戀愛養成（乙版）

by aLady



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLady/pseuds/aLady
Summary: Spock x Kirk（不過沒車所以也可以視為無差）艦長變成遊戲片了，必須破關才能救出他。





	[Spirk] 戀愛養成（乙版）

**Author's Note:**

> 寫了一段時間了　然後忘了　

 

 

_ 企業號大副兼代理艦長Spock日誌： _

 

_ 星曆2264.07。企業號來到昂里麥克柔星，因循五年任務的目標，Kirk艦長嘗試與該星球建立關係。昂里麥克柔星是一個科技高度發展的文明，他們的藏書豐富，並且能將龐大資料儲存在微小晶片裡；此外，他們甚至能將生物活體轉化為晶片標本，然後再次還回原樣。若得到他們的幫助，相信能聯邦的發展能夠邁向更遠之處。 _

 

_ 我們被該星總理佐埃招待，並且參觀了他們的重要地點，總理也很欣賞企業號的先進。建交過程非常順利，甚至可以說毫無瑕疵。然而出乎意料的，是對方的保守勢力，因為反對與外邦建交，於是突襲了我們，意外就此發生，Kirk艦長為了救我而被變成了一個磁片。 _

 

_ 在追捕反對勢力的同時，總裡佐埃馬上將科學家費亞慕召來幫助我們，他是該星上對生物晶片研究最深入的人。據他所言，Kirk艦長被變成的晶片是一個遊戲片，若我們破關就能救出被困在遊戲裡的艦長；如若不然，他將永遠活在磁片裡面。為此，我們將磁片放入企業號的電腦裡，試圖分析該遊戲的套路，以求迅速破關。 _

 

_ 然而，出乎意料的事情再度發生，這個磁片是一個地球人稱之為戀愛養成的遊戲片，只要培養感情，讓遊戲主角愛上玩家就能夠破關。因為此遊戲太過情緒化，我並未參與，而該遊戲的邏輯就如同艦長本人一樣，難以理解。 _

 

「他們這還算是有人性的做法，」費亞慕說：「至少你們還能靠玩遊戲來救人；若他們沒有人性，就會把他變成其他晶片，必須得抓到製造晶片的人，用了他的DNA才能把人還原。」

 

「這他媽算什麼人性？」企業號首席醫官橫眉怒目地叫道：「他們沒有想過，我們非常有可能解不開嗎？」

 

「我想這並非他們考慮的範圍。」Spock補充：「他們的目的就是為了達到嚇阻作用，如今目的確實達成，我們必須以救出艦長為優先，而其他任務只能暫停。」

 

「總不能這樣吧？我們當然要越挫越勇！就像我們蘇格蘭高地好漢咁！」一口蘇格蘭腔的輪機長突然冒了出來：「抱歉，我也算係企業號上第三把交椅，艦長出事我總得上來的嘛……我能不能第一個試？」

 

「都還沒決定要不要玩呢！」漂亮的總通訊官說：「再說，這事應該從長計議。」

 

「窩覺得Sulu應該比尼厲害。」年輕的領航員天真地說：「他速日本人。」

 

「你……是不是有什麼刻板印象？」舵手感到無奈。

 

「吵什麼？攪在一起做撒尿牛丸啊笨！」

 

「是誰說的？」醫生感到煩躁，本想一個一個質問的，但想到他那個麻煩的艦長如今身在麻煩之中，鬧人對事情沒有幫助，還是稍微忍忍好了。

 

「Scott先生說的沒錯，我們應當將這兩件事分頭進行。」Spock看向Uhura：「中尉，請通知佐埃總理，我將會親自訪問，以求事情順利達成。」他又看向Scott：「很抱歉，由於我將離開企業號去執行任務，因此必須把指揮權暫時交給你，所以，我們最好請別的志願者來玩這個遊戲。」

 

輪機長一臉無奈，用表情說了「好吧」，就坐到艦長椅上去了。

 

「那窩科不科以玩？」Chekov說：「窩一直很想玩遮種遊戲。」

 

「孩子，你只能在非值勤時候玩。」醫生拍了他的肩：「現在這裡只有我有空，只要你們登陸部隊不要出什麼天殺鬼問題，我就沒事。話不多說，我來吧！」

 

「既然是戀愛養成遊戲，McCoy醫生是最了解艦長的人，應該可以快速破關。」Sulu說。

 

「我想我們應當從這裡下手，」Spock說：「先由McCoy醫師來，再由其他艦橋上的諸位來試，我們每日與艦長朝夕相處，應當最了解他。」

 

「中校，你似乎打算置身事外？」Uhura別有深意地看著他。女人的第六感最神準，她早就猜到Spock想要逃避這個遊戲。

 

「那是不符合邏輯的。」瓦肯人回應：「然而身為一名瓦肯人，人類情感對我們而言是很難理解的範疇，因此，我並非合適人選。」

 

「好吧！」Uhura其實是有點想看瓦肯人玩戀愛遊戲的。不過不急，她總覺得Spock很有機會玩到這個。

 

一直在旁邊站著的費亞慕此時出了聲：「請問我能否在一旁觀看遊戲過程？做為一位科學家，這對我的研究會很有幫助。再者，我也能夠幫忙分析，也許能夠提前找到漏洞也說不一定。」

 

「這樣很好，」Scott興奮地說：「如果找到BUG，我也許能寫出外掛程式。」

 

「請問什麼是BUG？」費亞慕不解。

 

「就是漏洞啦！」

 

「原來是這樣啊！謝謝。」

 

眼看眾人已經各就各位，約定時間也要到了，Spock便決定前往傳送室，準備再次登陸。

 

醫生坐到了一旁的電腦前，將遊戲片放了進去。此時突然一陣萌萌的電子音樂響徹雲霄，然後大螢幕上出現了遊戲主畫面。

 

「星雞寶貝．愛得大冒鹹．揪咪。」Chekov唸了出來。

 

「你知道我很尊重你的發音，但這次你讀得真的不好。」Sulu在一旁感到尷尬：「也沒必要把這個東西念出來。」

 

「口速很好玩啊！」

 

「別……」舵手扶額。

 

「你們看，還有開頭動畫耶！」Uhura指著螢幕，眾人紛紛轉頭看向那裡。只見Kirk穿著「不明」衣物，早上起了床，隨便咬了塗抹著草莓果醬的半片吐司就衝出門去上課了。然後在大街上突然被一個人撞到，整個人跌在地上，臉微紅，白色的襯衫微啟，果醬沾在胸口，雙腳大開——

 

「我操喔這是什麼眼瞎東西？」

 

「我想，這個遊戲很可能是十八禁的。」費亞慕補充。

 

「你現在才告訴我這些？」醫生在內心翻了無數個白眼。

 

「艦長……豪口愛！」

 

「小聲啦！」Sulu摀住領航員的嘴巴，以免醫生的青筋爆裂——但根本來不及。

 

McCoy完全有種踩到地雷的感覺，他發誓要是真的給他出現什麼奇妙的畫面，他就要折爛這個遊戲片。不過，現在已是騎虎難下，而且，他無論如何都要把這小混蛋救出來，誰叫他就是無法不管這個毛小子呢？

 

**「唉呀！好痛喔！你怎麼不看路啊？」**

 

喇叭傳來Jim的聲音。

 

「操！這個遊戲還能把他本人的聲音給還原出來啊？」McCoy心想，若非這是個麻煩事，不然應該也挺好玩的，現在，這遊戲就整個雞八了起來。

 

「是的，我們的科技的確能做到這樣的程度。」費亞慕說明：「不單是相貌、聲音，身體上每一個構造與部位都完全百分之百是本人，所以十八禁遊戲在我們的星球上非常熱銷。」

 

醫生在心中吶喊：你還是別告訴我這個吧！

 

「貴星科技真是高明呢！」Uhura說：「我有個疑問，不知道能否向您請教。」

 

「歡迎。」

 

「如果有一個人快死了，能不能把那個人先暫時存到晶片裡，然後透過遊戲的模式，讓他達到另一種的『永生』？」

 

「這個問題問得非常好。」費亞慕說：「的確能夠做到，只是我們星球明令禁止這樣的行為。要是大家都把親人存放在晶片裡，一定會延伸出更多問題。我們星球還沒有做好這樣的準備與措施。」

 

「原來如此，這的確是一個值得探討的問題。謝謝您的解說。」

 

「哪裡，我很欣賞。」

 

在他們對話的同時，遊戲正進行著。

 

「哇！醫生，你怎麼已經玩到約會了啊？」看著螢幕上的艦長打扮得非常風騷，坐在巴黎的咖啡廳外，點了一杯咖啡，Sulu不禁讚嘆道。

 

「廢話！我認識他多久了！」

 

**Kirk：「雖然這裡很浪漫，可是我還想去別的地方。」**

 

「選項甲：哦？你想到哪裡去呢？我跟你一起去。

　選項乙：可是這裡比較浪漫耶，我們下次再去那裡吧？」

 

「他媽的廢話當然是甲！」毫不猶豫選了這個。

 

**Kirk：「太好了！你對我最好了！」（好感度加十）**

 

場景迅速變換，突然兩人就來到了亞洲某個McCoy從未到過的地方。

 

**Kirk：「我從小就一直想喝香港的凍L茶還有吃澳牛，可是Frank都不讓我來吃，還是你最好，願意陪我……」**

 

「選項甲：你還想去哪裡？我們一起去看看？

　選項乙：你累了嗎？我們先找間旅館吧！」

 

「哇！這題有點難。」Uhura玩味地說：「到底要怎麼選呢？」是她玩就選乙，開房間嘛，快速達陣。但……

 

眾人同時看向醫生。

 

「踏馬你們看啥看啊！」醫生又暴躁了起來，完全忘了一旁還有外星科學家。

 

眾人迅速假裝在做自己的工作。

 

「媽的這到底要怎麼選啊……」苦惱。

 

若是按照Kirk的習性，應該選乙；但話又說回來了，這是戀愛養成，如果這麼早就去開房間……對他這樣一個南方鄉村老醫生來說，未免太躁進了。

 

算了算了，就選甲吧！

 

**Kirk：「你真體貼，我最喜歡你了！（揪咪）」（好感度加二十）**

**Kirk：「我想去蘭桂坊。」**

 

「選項甲：好啊！走吧！然後我們再去吃燒鵝！

　選項乙：那麼，我們就在那裡找間旅館吧！」

 

「廢話當然是甲！」

 

**Kirk：「太～棒～了～聽說那裡有好多好吃的東西！」（好感度加十）**

 

場景瞬間變換，已經來到蘭桂坊了。

 

**Kirk：「你要喝雞尾酒嗎？」**

 

「當然是選項乙啊！你醉了被別人摸屁股怎麼辦！」（好感度加十）

 

**Kirk：「那我可以喝茶走嗎！」**

 

「你要喝冰的嗎？」（好感度減十）

 

**Kirk：「我買錯了，我買到榴槤冰淇淋！你幫我吃好不好嘛～」**

 

「從以前到現在哪一次不是我幫你吃的？」（好感度加三十）

 

**Kirk：「好累喔！我走不動了……地鐵怎麼這麼遠……」**

 

「還能怎樣？當然是我背你啊！」（好感度加二十）

 

一路玩下來終於回到了飯店，這時遊戲介面突然跳出一個視窗，顯示今天的進度與目前累積的分數。除了分數以外，還會有遊戲主角對於玩家的評價，每個好感度都有不一樣的評價，而且都會是基於遊戲主角的個性下去做的設定。

 

然後眾人看到了——

 

**Kirk：「好感度一百分，戀愛度零！好像大哥哥，老是叨唸我，雖然是為了我好，人也很好，我很喜歡他，可是不會是想結婚的對象。」**

 

醫生差點沒把電腦連根拔起。

 

「冷靜！」Uhura衝過去勸醫生把電腦放下：「雖然破關失敗，但是至少Kirk對你真心誠意。」等一下，這樣講好像怪怪的。

 

而且，原來醫生都是這樣跟艦長相處的嗎？

 

「係啊，醫生，別把電腦弄壞了，它可是我們拯救艦長的主要幫手呢！」Scotty說。

 

「我要在一旁先冷靜一下……」

 

Uhura把醫生扶了過去，讓他坐在一旁的空位上。

 

「我想，我有一點心得了，這次換我試試看。」總通訊官轉向費亞慕，問道：「請問，要點把遊戲按重新開始呢？」

 

「這個容易，只要把晶片拿出再放進去就好了。」

 

「謝謝您。」

 

於是Uhura依樣畫了個葫蘆。

 

遊戲畫面再次載入。

 

只見Kirk穿著謎樣的學生制服，在畫面中上衣正被脫掉……

 

「學長噗咬碰那哩！討厭～揪咪！」

 

「告訴你不要把標題唸出來了你還！」Sulu捏了Chrkov的耳朵一把。

 

「真是不可思議，竟然變成另一種遊戲了。」費亞慕用了一種近乎是讚嘆的口氣說話：「沒想到他們的技術已經到了這樣的程度了。」

 

醫生在一旁扶額，而Uhura卻是老神在在。

 

「這種遊戲我從以前就想要試試，而且裡面是Kirk耶！當然要玩！」總通訊官立刻進入遊戲：「規則說，只要成功捉到Kirk，就可以為所欲為，然後只要成功跟他發生關係，讓他高潮就能得分，累積了一定的分數以後就可以破關……這太容易了！交給我吧！」她沒想到會這麼容易，看來應該很快就能破關。

 

「等一下的畫面會不會兒童不宜？」

 

「這裡又沒有兒童！」

 

「說的也是，那個尖耳兒童現在不在艦上。」

 

「你這樣說是人身攻擊吧……」

 

「別吵了！讓我專心開始！」

 

遊戲載入中……

 

一進入遊戲畫面，就看到Kirk一個人站在圖書館最角落的書架旁邊……

 

遊戲溫馨提示：「在越公開的地方突襲成功，得分就越高哦！揪咪！」

 

「這裡夠公開了吧？讓我有個好的開始吧！艦～長～」

 

Scotty突然覺得這個開始認真的總通訊官有一種特別的魅力。

 

**Kirk：「學、學長！你……做什麼……不要碰那裡……啊……」**

 

醫生覺得自己的靈魂就快要出竅了，這到底是什麼鬼遊戲片？為什麼他必須在這裡承受這種折磨？追Kirk已經夠嗆了，現在還要性騷擾——或ＸＸ？管他的——Kirk——他就是他媽做不到！

 

「快滿條了，他快到達高潮了，很好……繼續！」Uhura不知從哪裡變出來的遊戲遙控器，在上下鍵那理瘋狂地來回交叉按壓。螢幕上，可以看見滿臉通紅，快要哭出來的Kirk在求饒，並且，高潮顯示條就快滿了——

 

**軍裝Kirk：「這是一段愛與血淚的故事。」**

**護士裝Kirk：「濃情蜜意，哀婉頹艷。」**

**軍裝Kirk：「一對相戀的愛侶，因戰爭的關係不得不分隔兩地——」**

**護士裝Kirk：「因為轟炸斷了音訊的他們，是否能夠堅定彼此的信念——」**

**合：「在這場殊死決鬥中，一較短長？！」**

**性感比基尼Kirk：「各種武器任君挑選，石頭、折凳、光劍，想要什麼，就有什麼！」**

 

「『星艦渣渣灰——愛、恨、情、仇』格鬥舔碗，妝被回收，交誼自由，今晚八點，登你來玩！揪咪！」

 

「閉嘴啦！」揍你喔！

 

「我操這到底什麼東西竟然還有廣告！」醫生受不了了：「而且光劍？我們不同系列的這樣不會侵權嗎？再說這個竟然還是用Kirk的形象弄的廣告！還有這他媽是什麼劇情？原來好像愛情遊戲結果後面是格鬥遊戲嗎？這他媽太獵奇了！」

 

「因為有的遊戲是免費的，所以常常在要緊處會有遊戲廣告。」一旁的費亞慕補充說明：「其實剛剛畫面下方的小方塊也是廣告，只要按關閉就可以了，當然，也可以選擇付費，購買正式版，就能無廣告……」

 

「那你幹嘛不早說？免費……還有那個購買正式版是什麼東西啦！」

 

「我以為免費的廣告多是常識，沒商城已經要偷笑，何況有的你還得台戰呢！」

 

「……」

 

艦橋安靜了一陣。

 

「那個，好像當機了。」Uhura淡定地說：「Scotty，能來看一下嗎？」

 

輪機長馬上從艦長椅上跳下來，老早就想碰這晶片的他早就待不住了。

 

「這真的好鬼怪……我們的電腦不應該當機的，可能是這個晶片跟我們的電腦不相容，先把晶片退出，再放進去一次，我來試試，看能不能調整相容性。」

 

「要怎麼才能調整相容性？」費亞慕覺得很有意思。

 

Scotty把晶片再塞入插孔以後，動了動手指，然後轉頭看向費亞慕，說：「這個好簡單，只要選『以系統管理員身分執行』就好了。」他看向Uhura：「靚女，可以了，你試一下。」

 

總通訊官微笑表示感謝，又坐下打算繼續他的遊戲。

 

然而迎接她的，竟然是另外一款遊戲。

 

「請選擇今天晚上要跟誰一起睡覺，」總通訊官竟覺得有些興奮：「竟然是乙女遊戲，這次又會有什麼花招呢？」興奮地把袖子捲起，準備來挑燈夜戰。

 

兩個小時過後。

 

「天啊！我真的放棄了！」Uhura伸了個懶腰，大嘆道：「這個遊戲簡直就是他本人——一樣胡攪蠻纏！」她現在只想要吃個東西，好好睡個覺，不要再管這些麻煩的Kirk了。過去的兩個小時，她似乎已經用掉這輩子所能與Kirk相糾纏的時間了，想到未來還可能有好久的時間要與Kirk共事，她最好就此打住。

 

「還有誰要玩？」

 

「窩！」Chrkov立刻衝去電腦前坐好。

 

Sulu決定假裝沒這回事，這幾個小時下來他已經受夠了Chekov的口音了，等一下要是他又再把那些尷尬的東西唸出來，他也已經免疫了。

 

遊戲又重新載入……

 

音樂響起，Chekov的聲音也響起：「吃雞帝國？這是什麼？」

 

「就是你只要把其他國家消滅，就可以獲勝。或者你也可以蓋個世界奇觀，沒有被敵人打爆就好。」Scott說：「小子，你還太年輕。」想當年這遊戲啊可是陪他度過整個學院時光啊！

 

「可速，」年輕的領航員說：「敵人速艦長！」

 

Scott拍了拍領航員的肩：「小子，保重。你都知道，在這艘星艦上最懂指揮的是誰。」

 

艦橋上其他人好像說好了似的，在同一時間替可憐的領航員默哀。

 

Chekov不氣餒，勇敢地玩了下去。

 

「嗯，一個沉鎮中腥，吃個村民，黑暗屍騎……好，窩先來蓋房只，然後中舔，這樣因該可以港快升級！」

 

「應啦媽的！」Sulu在心中吶喊，這時他才知道自己根本就沒有免疫，悲哀誰人知。不過Chekov的錯誤又何止一個字音呢？

 

然而其他人的默哀還沒有結束。

 

「找到石礦，哇！還有精礦，窩得港快開挖！」

 

Sulu很想叫他不要把心中想的都說出來，尤其是把正常的東西說成奇怪的東西的時候。但他決定放生了，因為這幾個小時下來可以知道阻止一點用都沒有。

 

就讓他找到生命的出口吧！

 

對！他會找到生命的出口！

 

請給我黃金。

  
  


****  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 不知道會不會繼續寫下去  
> 看情況吧  
> 然後那個第一個遊戲的內容參考了銀魂


End file.
